Almost Lover
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Tamaki has an idea so the Ouran Host Club find themselves hosting at the Hospital. They meet Princess Abella Valentina of France. As the summer goes on they create a close friendship with Abella, but nothing stays good for long. Abella is holding a secret while she and Kyoya try to resist their growing attraction. When she decides to go back to France Kyoya has to make a decision.
1. Princess Abella

It was a normal day for the Ouran High School Host Club, Tamaki was sulking in his corner over something Haruhi said while Hikaru and Kaoru watched with a mixture of amusement and nervousness (despite how they acted they deeply cared for their blonde patriarch and disliked when he was upset), Hunny-senpai was happily sitting at a table holding Usa-chan with one hand and shoving cake into his mouth with the other while Mori watched with silence, Haruhi was sitting on one of the many couches studying for an up coming Latin exam, and Kyoya was typing away on his laptop. For the most part it was quiet, a rare event. Kyoya basked in the silence, his mood upbeat and a hint of a smile on his face. Of course all good things must come to an end, it seemed like Tamaki had gotten an epiphany and was no longer sulking which naturally meant he was talking.

"I've got an idea!" Tamaki yelled, jumping into the air with his finger pointing to the ceiling as if to prove some unknown point. Kyoya refrained from rolling his eyes, thinking something along the lines of _"When don't you_?_"_. "Summer is coming and why should we waste our stunning good looks when there is an entire world of ladies out there?" Kyoya was slightly worried about whatever Tamaki was about to say next. "The other day I was visiting one of my servants in the hospital, she tripped on one of my shirts and fell down the stairs. This summer we should bring smiles to those poor defenseless ladies that are alone and unloved and forgotten."

"They have families you know," Haruhi said from the couch.

"I think it's a good idea!" Hunny said with a wide grin as he pulled his stuffed rabbit close in an attempt to look cute.

So of course the Host Club found themselves standing in the lobby of the hospital Kyoya's family owned. Kyoya went to the front desk and asked for the list of female patients that had been prepared for them. There were seven females on the list, one for each day of the week. Tamaki had insisted they don't split up so they could "bond" at the same time.

"Abella Valentina," Kyoya read as the group entered the elevator that would take them to the seventh floor.

"Abella's a French name," Tamaki said as he peered over his friend's shoulder.

"That name sounds familiar… hmmm… I can't place it," Kyoya stated as he rubbed his chin in an attempt to think.

When the elevator stopped, the seven members exited the elevator and walked over to the nurses station for directions to Abella's room.

"She's not in her room right now, she ran to get a drink, insisted on getting it herself, but you can wait for her. Her room's right down the hall, fifth door on the left," the nurse said cheerfully before running off to tend to a calling patient. Abella's room was different from a normal hospital's room, her bed was completely made (while turned down so she could comfortably sleep) complete with sheets, bed skirts, throw pillows, and covers. The pattern was a red china pattern with gold and pink flowers and dark brown trees. The windows had dark maroon drapes with golden bindings and blood red roses and poinsettias lined the window sill. The side table was filled with get well cards and the small dresser under the mirror held pictures.

"Wow, she must have been here a while," Hunny said as he looked around the room with wide eyes.

"You see?" Tamaki asked in a loud, obnoxious, voice. "This is precisely why we are needed, to save this poor girl from her misery!"

Haruhi opened her mouth to undoubtedly argue that just because the girl was in the hospital did not mean she was miserable when the door opened. The Host Club members turned to see a beautiful girl with long black hair curled into ringlets, pale skin, and dark blue eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was coming today," she said with a smile, setting down her cup of coffee on the table. The beautiful brunette was dressed in a cream colored silk nightgown that ghosted over her feet and a red silk robe that fell to her knees. "I'm Princess Abella Valentina." She climbed into her bed, exhaustion clouding her face.

"A yes, now I remember, your father is a powerful Lord in Spain if I'm not mistaken," Kyoya said. She gave a tired smile as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"If your dad's a Lord, why are you a princess?" Honey asked as he approached her bed, his thumb in his mouth and his arms clutching Usa-chan.

"The Queen of France is my aunt, my mother was the third born daughter so she never became Queen, she is a Princess and since she is a Princess so am I," Abella told him. "I love your bunny by the way, you like bunnies?" Hunny's grin widened at her question.

"I love all bunnies but Usa-chan is my favorite," he giggled. She laughed as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. Hunny didn't waste a minute before jumping onto the bed next to the pretzel legged brunette.

"I bet you like sweets," she guessed before turning to rummage through her side drawer. She let out a little noise of triumph when she found what she was looking for and turned to reveal a white chocolate bunny. "Here you go, I can't eat chocolate with my medicine." Hunny gave her his best sad face as he looked down at the chocolate.

"That's so sad!" Hunny murmured as he curled into Abella's arms.

"What are you sick with?" Haruhi asked, having remained quiet. The others nodded to themselves, the same question on all their minds.

"I have a bad heart, when my parents got the news they demanded I get the best doctors money could buy," Abella told them, glancing down at Hunny-senpai who was curled up in her arms.

"So you need a heart transplant," Kyoya stated.

Hunny closed his eyes as he rest his head against her chest listening as her heart beat to a steady rhythm under his ear. He closed his eyes, large tears threatening to fall as he listened. It was calm and peaceful, it sounded beautiful and seemed to fill her with life, but that same organ that was supposed to give life and love was killing her. He felt her kiss the top of his head.

"You can go to sleep if you like," she told him, noticing his sleepy eyes. He nodded against her chest and fell into a deep sleep, listening to her heart beat.

* * *

A/n Go easy on me, I have never read the manga, only seen the anime. This will be a Kyoya/OC story. I will try my best to make it as true to the anime as I can but it will still hold some dark things in it. Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori are my favorites so they will probably be featured the most along with a healthy dose of Tamaki idiocy.


	2. Outside

A week had passed since meeting the Princess, and the Host Club had easily discovered that they favored her the most out of all their customers. They had already broken their own rule and had gone to see her every day since their first meeting. They hadn't meant to, but there was something about Abella, she was different from everyone else. She made the best come out of every one of them. She knew how to tame Tamaki when his ideas got a little to extreme, she could silence the twins mischief with one glance, and she knew when to coddle Hunny and when to treat him like the teenager he was.

Only four Host members entered the young princess's room. Apparently the twins had played some prank on their maid that had caused their mother to confine them to their room for the week and Haruhi was home with her father who was sick with the flu after singing karaoke in the rain for two hours. None the less, the four remaining Host participants continued on with their duty and secret pleasure of visiting their Monday guest. Abella was sitting in her bed, propped up with pillows behind her back and a book in her hand. She looked up when she heard her door opened and smiled brightly when she spotted the four boys. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the three missing Hosts.

"I'm afraid Hikaru and Kaoru can't make it this week. They played an unfortunate prank on their maid and their mother… in essence… grounded them. Haruhi is home with her ill father," Kyoya supplied, ever the diplomat as he pushed up his glasses. Abella didn't say anything, merely shaking her head and setting her book down on the side table.

"Bella-chan!" Hunny squealed as he leaped up onto the princess's bed.

"Hello Hunny-senpai," she cooed as she pulled him into her arms for a hug. "How's my favorite boy Lolita?"

"I'm great," he said with a grin, clutching his pink bunny.

"How are you my fair maiden?" Tamaki asked, laying on the charm as he took her hand and kissed it. "I hope your stay here is well? Your eyes are magnificent, a pure sapphire. Did you know that sapphires are the gem of healing?" Abella laughed lightly, enjoying his attempts to charm her.

"Ever the charmer Tamaki," she said in amusement. Tamaki grinned at her as he let go of her hand and took a seat next to Kyoya on the maroon couch. "Hello Mori," the princess greeted as she turned to face the tallest Host. Mori didn't say anything, as usual, simply nodding his head in greeting.

"You know, it's a beautiful day, we should go have a picnic!" Tamaki yelled, jumping up from the sofa.

"I'm afraid they don't let the patients eat outside, but I would like to go outside. They have a beautiful river out back and I haven't had anyone to go with me." Abella pushed down her covers and climbed out of bed, wearing a cotton nightgown that swung around her feet and pulling on a cotton pink robe that fell to her knees. With a grin she took Hunny's hand and led them out of the room towards the elevator. When they made it to the lobby, the five of them were stopped by a tall man with shaggy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Princess, we can't let you go outside, it's not safe," he told her. Kyoya opened his mouth to undoubtedly say something to persuade the man when Abella put out her hand to stop him.

"It's alright Mathew," she said softly, a tired smile on her face. "We aren't going far and this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, I think he is more then capable of protecting me." The guard looked uneasy as he stared down at his princess. He frowned, looking into her dark eyes before giving a sigh.

"Alright Princess," he whispered softly, putting his hand on her arm, "just be careful."

Kyoya observed the guard's behavior, noticing that the love the man had for the young princess was anything but platonic. He smiled to himself, storing the information away incase it later became of use.

"Mathew, if it makes you feel better, why don't you come outside with us?" she asked. The guard thought for a minute before nodding.

"I would love to accompany you your highness," the guard said with a smile as he followed the teenagers.

When they exited the hospital onto the large balcony that overlooked the Eden that had been constructed for the patients Abella smiled a soft smile of bliss. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze as it tousled her hair. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been outside?" Her voice was low and breathy, taking in the air like a lifeline.

"How long?" Mori asked, speaking for the first time that day.

"Too long," the guard answered, stepping forward to take the French princess's hand. She smiled at him as he led her towards the steps that descended down into the courtyard. He was watching her with an absolute look of adoration as he helped her down the stairs.

"Come to the water Bella-chan," Hunny squealed as they reached the bottom. She laughed lightly as she took the small boy's hand. The blonde giggled as he pulled her towards the river bank. Together the two kneeled down onto the stone, Hunny getting on his stomach and sticking his child's hands into the cool liquid.

Kyoya watched as Abella skimmed her pale fingers against the surface of the water. She looked so happy, so content.

"You know, when I was a little girl, whenever something horrible happened my mother would take me to this lake a few miles away from our house. The first time she took me my grandmother died, the second time it was my cousin Maria. She used to take me because I loved the water; my brother would always call me water bug. I was ten years old last time she took me." Tamaki was by her side, a comforting hand on her shoulder as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Kyoya couldn't look at her, the pain was to much to watch. Hunny was on her other side, his arms wrapped around her arm, giving her silent comfort. "My mother had a special place like that with all of us. She took Jason to the stables and Genevieve to this gallery. I was ten years old, I'd just come home from boarding school for the summer. Jason was scheduled to get home from college a few weeks before Gen and me. When mom took me, I asked her who died, because it was always death. She looked like she'd been crying and she told me Jason's plane had crashed. All I could think about was my big brother. I remembered how he used to pick me up and swing me around. I remembered all kinds of things about him."

Abella wiped her eyes as she got up, the clear liquid dripping from her fingertips. New years in her eyes, she didn't hesitate when she threw herself into Kyoya's arms.


	3. Rejected Feelings

**Chapter 3 – Rejected Feelings**

It was Tuesday and the four active hosts had just finished spending the day with their Tuesday guest, a ten year old who was in a car accident. Normally after they were done with their guest of the day they would head to Princess Abella's room for a few hours, however Kyoya insisted they didn't have the time today so they should all head home. Of course the other three club members knew well that Kyoya was just awkward after the hugging incident yesterday, but they didn't call him out on it…. right away.

When they entered the elevator, Tamaki turned to face his four eyed friend with a large grin. "Kyoya and Abella, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tamaki sang while Kyoya silently cursed the princess for teaching him that song.

"Tamaki," Kyoya started in slight frustration, "it's natural for a young lady to seek comfort when she is in emotional distress. I just happened to be the only one that wasn't feeding her false words of condolence, she's a smart young lady, so she appreciates such gestures I assume."

Honey smiled up at Kyoya with a cheeky grin. "I don't think so Kyoya, she likes you!"

"I sincerely doubt it," Kyoya said in his normal monotone, thinking back on her relationship with her body-guard. Despite his words Tamaki (and now Honey) continued singing the dreadful American song.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Kyo-chan and Bella-chan with a baby carriage!" the two sang with various dramatic movements to accompany the lyrics.

"Ohh!" Honey suddenly yelled, a light bulb flashing over his head. "Wouldn't Kyoya-chan and Bella-chan have cute babies?" Honey asked from Mori's shoulders.

"Ohh! They'd be so cute!" Tamaki gushed, much like he does when speaking of Haruhi. Honey giggled before looking down at his taller counterpart.

"Wouldn't they Mori-sempai?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah," was all Mori said, turning from the two remaining occupants of the elevator to hide the blush he could feel crawling up his neck.

When the elevator finally opened to reveal the front lobby, the three occupants (and toddler like teenager on Mori's shoulders) stepped out of the elevator.

"Look Tama-chan!" Honey screamed, pointing his small chubby finger to their right.

Behind the visitor's desk was a glass panel wall that overlooked the adolescence's lounge. Sitting in a comfy chair with her legs throwing over the arm of the chair was Abella, curled up reading a book. The room had nearly fourteen teenagers spread out around the large room, some at tables, others on the couches, and more still standing around the kitchenette laughing about something. The four Hosts could hear music floating into the main lobby through the open doors. It occurred to Kyoya that they looked similar to University students. They were laughing and chatting and studying like children their age should be, but he knew statistically that five of them would never get to leave his hospital. Statistically 1 out of every 3 kids 11-19 died from their illnesses or injuries.

Kyoya was about to tell his friends that it was time to leave when he spotted Mathew approach the French princess. He gave Abella a polite bow before leaning over her so she could better hear him. They were too far away and the music was too loud for them to hear what he said to her, but whatever it was she started to laugh lightly and started to rearrange herself in her seat as he stepped back. He put out his hand, helping her up from her seat, guiding her to a clearing on the carpeted floor for the teens that preferred the floor. He gave her a charming smile as he wound his hand around her to rest on the small of her back while his other clasped with hers. A slow song came over through the speakers and the couple started to sway.

As he watched them, Kyoya felt something in his stomach, something he'd never felt before. He didn't like the feeling, whatever it was. He didn't like seeing her like this: her small body pressed against her body guard's, her head tilted slightly with eyes wide and innocent, and a flirtatious smile on her face. She looked so happy, so sweet and beautiful, a light blush on her cheeks. He wanted to go in their and rip the two apart, beat the blonde senseless and pull her close to him.

Kyoya froze when he realized how dangerous his thoughts were. He couldn't think of the princess that way, she'd been in an arranged marriage since birth with the Prince Jacob of Germany, heir of King Peter. Marrying Prince Jacob would make her a queen, what could he possibly give her? He was rich but he was also the third son. He couldn't offer her royalty or even marriage to a top prime business man. He was nothing in comparison to the Prince.

"Are we honestly going to stand here like a bunch of peeping tom's?" Kyoya asked, trying to keep his cool. To anyone that didn't know him extremely well with keen observation skills (like Mori) he wouldn't seem any different.

Everyone seemed to realize at once that Kyoya was right, if the princess caught them watching her she would undoubtedly be uncomfortable. However they didn't get a chance to make their escape because at that precise moment the raven haired future queen looked out the window, spotting them right away. Instead of frowning, a smile spread out across her face. She said something to Mathew, who in turn turned to look in their direction. She gave the tall blonde a sweet smile before exiting the glass room, gliding towards them with grace that should be forbidden. She gave them a warm smile as she greeted them, standing on the tips of her toes to encase Mori between her arms. She giggled as Tamaki swept her up in his arms, spinning her around before dropping her into his arms. She pried herself away from the slightly taller blonde before kneeling on the marble floor with her arms outstretched. Honey-senpai gave out a childish laugh as he launched himself into the girl's arms. She cradled him sweetly, placing a gentle kiss to the small boy's forehead.

"I was told by Sakura that you wouldn't be able to stop by today," she said softly as if she were truly talking to toddler. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"We didn't! We just happened—" Honey started, suddenly finding a strawberry cake stuffed in his mouth. While chewing happily, he gave a sideways glance to Kyoya, who suddenly found himself shifting from foot to foot.

"Yes, well, we must be going," Kyoya interrupted, pushing up his glasses so the princess would be unable to see his eyes.

"Already?" she asked, getting up from the floor. She stepped forward, stepping into Kyoya's personal bubble. Kyoya tried to think of something to say when Mori stepped in, taking the girl by her waist.

"I'll stay with you," Mori said, giving her a handsome smile.

"Ah Takashi, I'll have the car come back for you," Honey said with a child's grin as he took both Tamaki and Kyoya's hands. While the two Host members were shocked by the tallest's revelation Honey was not. He was well aware of the feelings the taller boy had for the young princess. Said Princess turned to face the tallest Host, a large smile gracing her feminine features.

"That'd be amazing Takashi, we haven't spent any time getting to know each other," she stated, slipping her arm through Mori's.

"Yeah."

"Bye Takashi! Princess Bella-chan!" Honey yelled as he dragged the Boss and Shadow King out towards the car.

* * *

A/n :) Kyoya's got feelings for the Princess, and so does Mori and her body guard. And no twins and Haruhi for a bit, but they should be back in a chapter or two, after all, no Ouran story is complete without them. We can tell Mori likes her because he at some point asked her to call him Takashi.


	4. A Day of Freedom

Chapter 4 – A Day of Freedom

It was twilight; the sky was colored in pinks and yellows. Abella was dressed for the first time in cloths fitting of a girl her age. She was dressed casual, wearing a green skirt and pink tank top. It was the perfect evening, the breeze was warm on their skin, the grass was soft under their feet, and the flowers were beautiful and smelled sweet.

"It's so beautiful," Abella whispered as she kneeled before the concrete ledge of the fountain.

"Have you never seen one?" Mori asked, sitting down on the cold ledge. She looked like a child, her arms out stretched over the edge into the cold water. She looked so different in the golden evening light, it was like seeing her for the first time. Her skin was pale and the tissue around her eyes was a deep purple. She was skinny, to skinny. Mori swallowed, realizing for the first time that nearly half of the hosts' guests were terminal. Had any of them ever actually asked Abella if all she needed was a heart transplant? Was she really going to sit through treatment, get a new heart, and be all better?

"No," she stated, flashing him a smile before returning her gaze to the water, "I have, it's just been a long time."

"Why?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Look, I already made a fool of myself yesterday; I don't need to dump my sob story on you." She flashed him another smile before returning her attention to the water. He returned her smile, content with just watching her play and splash. She continued to swirl the water between her figures for another hour before it got to cold. When she was done she rose from her kneeling position and brushed the gravel off her knees. When she finished he noticed thin trails of blood sliding down her legs from several small cuts on her knees, but somehow she didn't seem to notice.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mori asked her, taking her left hand in his own and placing the other on the small of her back, leading her back towards the medical building.

"That'd be nice," she murmured lightly as they headed for the restaurant on the top floor.

When they arrived they were met with bows and greetings. Mori felt out of his element, he was used to being stared at but he wasn't the center of attention and he wasn't used to people parting to give him a clear path. Abella however, seemed right at home with the treatment as she greeted the people around her and waved to the rest with an adoring smile on her face the whole time.

"Princess Abella, may I show you and your gentleman caller to your table?" an attractive young man with light brown hair asked as he gave her a deep bow.

"Yes, thank you," she responded sweetly, addressing his bow with a nod of her head.

"This way then, your majesty." The waiter flashed her a thousand watt smile as he led them to the farthest table in the house, almost completely secluded. Mori gave the man an appreciative nod before pulling out the raven haired girl's chair.

When they were both properly seated the man, a Chinese student named Lee, handed them the menus before running off to get them water.

Mori always ordered the same thing at every restaurant so he didn't bother looking at the menu, instead opting to observe the French royal sitting across from him. She didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in trying to pick her meal. Many times she looked aggravated as she searched the page for a specific item, biting the corner of her lip. When she finally spotted it she let out a small sigh of content before folding her menu to look up at the tallest Host member.

"What are you going to have?" she asked, her voice sweet as sugar. She tilted her head a little to the right and kept her back perfectly straight even as she leaned in with half lidded eyes, all traits taught to small children of wealthy families as a form of endearment… he didn't agree.

"Shrimp Licata," he told her as he showed her the picture on the front of the menu. "You?"

"Pot stickers, I've got a taste for them today." Just as she finished speaking the waiter returned with his pen and paper in hand. The two gave him their orders and with a promise of quick delivery he ran off. "So Takashi, you're heir to the Morinozuka Family…?"

"Yes," he stated, wondering to himself why she asked the question.

"Wow, what it would be like to be heir. I bet it's a hard job, my father doesn't expect much of me since I'm a daughter, but I know my brother did much training and apprenticing before he died," she said proudly, if not a little sadly.

"Do you have many siblings?" he asked, curious by how little the Hosts knew of their favorite guest's past.

"I'm the last of my family," she said with a sad smile. Mori furrowed his eyebrows; if memory served him she had a sister.

"What about your sister, Gen?" Abella instantly quieted as she looked at her hands curled in her lap.

"She caught the Hantavirus when we were vacationing in Australia. We thought it was the flu but it wasn't, there's nothing they could do for her," Abella said sadly. Mori gave a nod of condolence, feeling sorry for her poor parents. Of their three children the couple had already lost two, and their youngest daughter was sick.

"Your highness, Sir, what is it you will have this evening?" the man asked as he smiled down at the couple.

"I will have the pot stickers, please make sure they are golden, not overly crispy."

* * *

A/n Hope you enjoy! No update without one review, they feed me.


End file.
